eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: L
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. L * 2008 L change the WorLd * 1996 La Blue Girl Live Action 3: The Hunt for the Ninja Girls * 1990 La Valuse: Watashi Bokosaremashita * 1988 Labyrinth of Flower Garden * 1991 Lady Battle Cop * 1970 Lady Boss * 2004 Lady Joker * 2005 Lady Ninja Kasumi, Volume 1 「真田くノ一忍法伝 かすみ」 (Sanada Kunoichi Ninpo-den: Kasumi) * 2006 Lady Ninja Kasumi, Volume 2: Love And Betrayal 「真田くノ一忍法伝 かすみ 愛と裏切りの絆」 (Sanada Kunoichi Ninpo-den Kasumi ai to Uragiri no Kizuna) * 2006 Lady Ninja Kasumi, Volume 3: Secret Skills 「真田くノ一忍法伝 かすみ 武蔵！奥義開眼」 (Sanada Kunoichi Ninpo-den Kasumi: Musashi! Ougi Kaigan) * 1978 Lady Ogin * 1951 Lady Oyu * 2001 Lady Plastic * 1973 Lady Snowblood: Blizzard from the Netherworld 「修羅雪姫」 (Shurayukihime) * 1974 Lady Snowblood 2: Love Song of Vengeance 「修羅雪姫 怨み恋歌」 (Shurayukihime: Urami Renga) * 1997 Labyrinth of Dreams 「ユメノ銀河」 (Yume no Ginga) * 1982 Lake of Illusions * 1966 Lake of Tears * 2004 Lakeside Murder Case * 2004 L'Amant * 2003 Larva to Love, A 「恋する幼虫」 (Koisuru Yochu) * 1945 Last Abdication, The * 1988 Last Cabaret, The * 2003 Last Coffin, The 「サイゴノヒツギ」 (Saigo no Hitsugi) * 1993 Last Dance, The * 1991 Last Frankenstein * 1985 Last Gambler, The * 1979 Last Game, The * 2008 Last Game: Saigo no Soukeisen 「ラストゲーム 最後の早慶戦」 * 1960 Last Gunfight, The * 2007 Last Love * 2004 Last Love First Love * 2005 Last Love Song on This Little Planet, The 「最終兵器彼女 THE LAST LOVE SONG ON THIS LITTLE PLANET (Saishuu Heiki Kanojo: The Last Love Song on This Little Planet) * 1995 Last Note, A * 1978 Last of the Ako Clan 「赤穂城断絶」 (Ako Danzetsu) * 2004 Last Quarter 「下弦の月」 (Kagen no Tsuki) * 1991 Last Run: Ai to Uragiri no ¥10 000 000 000 - Shisso Ferrari 250 GTO * 2002 Last Scene * 2005 Last Supper, The * 2002 Laughing Frog, The * 2002 Laundry * 1963 League of Gangsters 「ギャング同盟」 (Gyangu Domei) * 2002 Leave It to the Nurses * 1957 Leaves of Night * 1983 Legend of Eight Samurai 「里見八犬伝」 (Satomi Hakkenden) * 2003 Legend of Ogre 「鬼女伝説」 (Kijo Densetsu) * 1982 Legend of Sayo, The * 2006 Legend of Seven Monks 「マスター・オブ・サンダー決戦！！封魔龍虎伝」 (Master of Thunder: Kessen!! Fumaryukoden) * 1996 Legend of the Devil * 2006 Legend of the Doll 「萌えキュン＠MOVIE 聖・美少女フィギュア伝」 (Moekyun@Movie Sei Bishojo Figure Den) * 1990 Legend of Zipang, The * 2006 Lemon Angel * 1994 Lesson * 1991 Lessons from a Calf * 1987 Let's Gotoku-ji! * 2003 Letter, The 「手紙」 (Tegami) * 2005 Letters from Kanai Nirai * 1999 Ley Lines 「日本黒社会 LEY LINES」 (Nihon Kuroshakai: Ley Lines) * 1998 License to Live * 1997 Lie Lie Lie * 2007 Life * 2007 Life Can Be So Wonderful * 2003 Life Is Journey * 1963 Life of a Horse-Trader, The * 1962 Life of a Woman * 1943 Life of Matsu the Untamed, The * 1965 Life of Matsu the Untamed, The * 2005 Life on the Longboard * 2007 Life: Tears in Heaven * 2007 Like a Dragon * 2003 Like Asura * 1995 Like Grains of Sand * 2001 Lily Festival * 2006 Limit of Love: Umizaru * 2005 Linda Linda Linda 「リンダリンダリンダ」 * 2007 Little DJ 「Little DJ 小さな恋の物語」 (Little DJ: Chiisana Koi no Monogatari) * 1966 Little Fugitive * 1983 Little Girl Who Conquered Time, The * 1997 Little Girl Who Conquered Time, The * 1970 Live Today, Die Tomorrow! * 1974 Lived in a Dream * 2000 Living Hell 「生地獄」 (Iki-jigoku) * 2005 Lizard Baby 「怪奇! 鬼胎纏身」 (Kaiki! Kitai Matoi Mi) * 1984 Location * 2003 Locker, The 「渋谷怪談」 (Shibuya Kaidan) * 2004 Locker 2, The 「渋谷怪談2」 (Shibuya Kaidan 2) * 2005 Loft * 1972 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart at the River Styx 「子連れ狼 三途の川の乳母車」 (Kozure Okami: Sanzu no Kawa no Ubaguruma) * 1973 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in the Land of Demons 「子連れ狼 冥府魔道」 (Kozure Okami: Meifumando) * 1972 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart to Hades 「子連れ狼 死に風に向う乳母車」 (Kozure Okami: Shinikazeni Mukau Ubaguruma) * 1972 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in Peril 「子連れ狼 親の心子の心」 (Kozure Okami: Oya no Kokoro Ko no Kokoro) * 1972 Lone Wolf and Cub: Sword of Vengeance 「子連れ狼 子を貸し腕貸しつかまつる」 (Kozure Okami: Kowokashi Udekashi Tsukamatsuru) * 1974 Lone Wolf and Cub: White Heaven in Hell 「子連れ狼 地獄へ行くぞ!大五郎」 (Kozure Okami: Jigoku e Ikuzo! Daigoro) * 2002 Lonely Affair of the Heart, The * 1985 Lonelyheart * 2000 Long Dream 「長い夢」 (Nagai Yume) * 2002 Long Love Letter: Hyoryu Kyoshitsu * 2006 Long Walk, A 「長い散歩」 (Nagai Sanpo) * 2007 Longest Night in Shanghai, The 「夜の上海」 (Yoru no Shanghai) * 2004 Longinus 「ロンギヌス」 * 2008 Looking for Cherry Blossoms 「さくらな人たち」 (Sakura na Hito-tachi) * 2007 Lord of the Lies 「朧の森に棲む鬼」 (Oboro no Mori ni Sumu Oni) * 2005 Lorelei * 2002 Lost By Dead 「ロスト・バイ・デッド」 * 1986 Lost in the Wilderness * 1971 Lost Lovers * 2004 Lost My Way * 2007 Lost Piece Vol. 1 * 1995 Lots of Dirty Stuff 「すけべてんこもり」 (Sukebe Tenkomori) * 1998 Love & Pop 「ラブ&ポップ」 * 2006 Love and Honor * 1988 Love Bites Back * 2000 Love Cinema Vol. 1: Tokyo Trash Baby * 2000 Love Cinema Vol. 2: Amen, Somen and Rugger Men! * 2000 Love Cinema Vol. 3: Enclosed Pain * 2001 Love Cinema Vol. 4: Stake Out 「張り込み」 * 2001 Love Cinema Vol. 5: Gips * 2001 Love Cinema Vol. 6: Visitor Q 「ビジターQ」 * 2003 Love Collage 「恋愛寫眞 Collage of Our Lives」 (Renai Shashin: Collage of Our Lives) * 2006 Love★Com: The Movie 「ラブ★コン」 * 2008 Love Exposure 「愛のむきだし」 (Ai no Mukidashi) * 2008 Love Fight 「ラブファイト」 * 1962 Love for a Mother * 2001 Love Ghost 「死びとの恋わずらい」 (Shibito no Koiwazurai) * 1997 Love Has Fallen * 1968 Love Hotel * 1985 Love Hotel * 1975 Love in a Small Room * 2000 Love/Juice * 2004 Love Kill Kill * 1995 Love Letter * 2004 Love Letter So-renka * 2005 Love Me 「愛してよ」 (Aishiteyo) * 2006 Love My Life * 2007 Love Never to End 「愛の流刑地」 (Ai no Rukeichi) * 2000 Love of Blueness, A 「藍色愛情」 * 1990 Love of Sawako * 2006 Love on Sunday 「恋する日曜日」 (Koi Suru Nichiyobi) * 2001 Love Song * 2003 Love Song for Rapper 「ラッパー慕情」 (Rappabojou) * 1981 Love Suicides at Sonezaki, The * 1985 Love: Take Off * 2005 Love Tomato 「恋するトマト」 * 2004 Loved Gun 「ラブドガン」 * 2007 LoveDeath * 2003 Lovers' Kiss * 1983 Loving * 1958 Loyal 47 Ronin, The * 2003 Lucky Ears * 1989 Lucky Sky Diamond * 2005 Luna Heights 「ルナハイツ」 * 2006 Luna Heights 2 「ルナハイツ2」 * 2001 Luxurious Bone (Zeitaku na Hone)